Episode 2-127
Summary Sagara and Samphati talk together in a snowy mountain area (near Rindhallow). Samphati reports that she did indeed find him, but did not attempt to kill him. Samphati does not seem worried that Yuta is in his 3rd stage and has decided it best to exact her revenge carefully so that she can savor watching him die slowly and painfully. Sagara tells Samphati that she is fine with whatever way she takes care of her personal vendetta as long as it does not interfere with her own plans. Samphati assures Sagara that will not happen since she has a plan to keep him in one place. While Sagara and Samphati plan their evil schemes, Leda (Mirha's assistant) tutors Leez on how to use bhavati kubera. Leda is curious as to how Leez managed to learn the spell on her own and how she had been practicing, stating that in order to tutor her, she needs to know what mistakes are being made. Leez is reluctant to tell Leda at first since she had made a promise to Ran; however, desperate to learn the spell, she spills the beans on her repeated jumps off a cliff to master it. Afterwards, Leez swears Leda to secrecy. Leda goes back to meet with Mirha; apparently the lesson with Leez went quickly. This surprises Mirha who had known of Leez's great strength, but did not realize her cognitive and memorization skills. Leda feels that Leez should know the truth of what she, too, is involved in, but Mirha wants Leez to gain some emotional distance from Asha first so that the truth would not affect her as deeply emotionally. Leda still has doubts concerning the defense of Asha at the trial as well as allowing Asha and Leez to associate without intervention. Leez and Mirha meet again. There are clothes displayed near the walls, and most of them are very chic and/or provocative. Mirha comments that the clothing did not really match her mother who was an Asura half, her visible sura part being her face. Leez learns that Mirha's father could not bear to throw the dresses away after her mother passed, commenting that he loved her deeply. Leez apologizes to her and sympathizes with her loss. Mirha asks if Leez would like to have one of the dresses and Leez at first declines. Not long after, Mirha and Asha meet on the stairway. Mirha states that Saha has crossed the city's boundary and that he has the power to pinpoint Asha's location in order to attack. She goes on to tell Asha that she will allow her one more time to speak with Leez in private. Asha walks up the stairs and into the sunlight; Leez stands, hair free and blowing in the wind, wearing a pale green dress adorned with a rose at the waist. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted March 2, 2015): * (thumbnail - Sagara): Sagara, it's been a while! Now that I think about it, Sagara and Mirha have the same apparent age of 15... The reason why Sagara looks more mature is because Sagara stuffs pads into her clothi... I think it's because she wears high-heels. * (image of Asha and Leez back to back): Sometimes I like to paint that way. * (image of Mirha's mother's wardrobe): The clothes in general are very revealing. You can see why Mirha never wore her mother's clothes... Their sizes are too different... * (Leez's silhouette/preview image): Played a trick to make it look like she was nude. 2-127 angry eye.png|cray cray 2-127 Leez wants to keep it on the down low.png|hush hush 2-127 mother's wardrobe.png|hot hot 2-127 unmoved (detail).png|'... ...' Notes * When Sagara says, "...if he shows up again and starts interfering," she is referring to when Yuta almost ruined her plans in Kalibloom during her group's escape from the city. * The Asura clan is the clan of insects, so Mirha's mother's face was probably bug-like. Show/Hide Spoiler We see a silhouette of Mirha's mother wearing a veil in a flashback chapter later in Season 2. * Leez's dress at the end is the same as the one from the Season 2 Prologue. References